


After the Job's Done

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, OT3, Post-Series, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Calysta Rose, who provided me with the prompt: "post-series, post-job cuddles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Job's Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calysta Rose (Calysta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/gifts).



It’s not like they planned to fall into bed all at once, but the job was not in Portland, and it was up to Hardison to book rooms for all of them. Normally, though they invariably wind up in the same room, Hardison makes sure that they have their own separate rooms. Unfortunately, despite the hacker’s best efforts, every hotel in the downtown core’s booked solid for some major convention (who knew that the International Sales and Marketing Association’s annual convention was that large?), so they’re left with the manager’s sincere apologies - and the honeymoon suite. As suites go, it’s not a bad room, but it’s one king-size bed and a glass partition between the sleeping area and the huge soaking tub.

Hardison’s too tired to freak out over the apparent lack of privacy; his brain’s starting to shut down from all the coding he had to do. Fortunately, Eliot’s still awake enough to steer him onto the bed, strip him down to his briefs with Parker’s help, and put him in the middle, under the covers. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s out like a light.

Parker spies the rubber duckie on the bathtub’s ledge, but at Eliot’s glare, leaves it alone.

"In the morning," he promises her, leaning in to kiss her as, together, they help each other undress. They’re both tired enough that their kisses are more reassurances that they’re relatively undamaged, that they’re still in one piece, than any real intent for arousal. With one final kiss, they take positions on either side of their lover, Parker curling into him on the side closest to the windows, Eliot on the other. Neither of them take offense that Hardison’s arms are sprawled out in such a way that they’re guaranteed to be numb; they know that sometime in the night, Hardison will wake enough to pull them in closer, tuck them in like they want to be held. If the night goes like it normally does, someone will wake up and be interested in something more infinitely more sexual than just being cuddled. For now, though, Eliot and Parker relish the chance to sleep and snuggle.


End file.
